Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device capable of cutting off transmission of rotation force between a motor and a spool when the webbing is pulled in a driven state of the motor.
Related Art
In an overload release mechanism of a webbing take-up device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-88469, since a friction spring is attached so as to be wound onto a cylindrical portion of a small diameter gear, there is a possibility that the friction spring may move along an axial direction of the cylindrical portion.